Potrzebna Pomoc (Odcinek)
"Potrzebna pomoc" jest to wstęp i debiut odcinków z Serii 1, zwykle odnosi się do pierwszych trzech pilotowych odcinków. pierwszy odcinek SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego. Krótkie streszczenie: SpongeBob Kanciastoporty dąży, by dostać pracę w restauracji Pod Tłustym Krabem, mimo że kupił coś niemożliwego (dla przykładu: znalazł drogą szpachelkę). Postacie (Debiut wszystkich) *SpongeBob *Gacuś *Patryk *Skalmar *Pan Krab *Anchos *Szpachelka *Narrator Miejsca (Debiut wszystkich) *Dom SpongeBoba *Zewnątrz Domu patryka *Tłusty Krab *Taniocha Mart Opis SpongeBob KanciastoPorty przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej pracy, podnosząc sztangę połączoną z pluszakami. W końcu wychodzi z domu by przyjąć pracę w restauracji "Pod Tłustym Krabem". Potem traci wiarę, ale jego przyjaciel - Patryk Rozgwiazda namawia go, i udaje się. Pan Krab przyjmuje go do pracy. Skalmar Obłynos (sąsiad SpongeBoba) ostrzegał pana Kraba, że SpongeBob tu przychodzi. Pan Krab i Skalmar, żeby pozbyć się SpongeBoba, mówią mu, żeby kupił hydrodynamiczną szpachelkę z portem i łączem ster-burty. SpongeBob idzie do sklepu "Taniocha-Mart", gdy w tym samym czasie autobusami przyjeżdżają do restauracji anszua, i rujnują ją. SpongeBob na szczęście przylatuje ze swoją szpachelką, robi mnóstwo kraboburgerów i karmi nimi anszua, które wracają do autobusów i odjeżdżają. Pan Krab po tym co zobaczył, przyjmuje SpongeBoba do pracy. Skalmar jest oburzony. Styl animacji This episode is the first, so it has many differences to the rest of the series. However, the original version of the episode had many other minor differences corrected later. For example, this is the only episode where SpongeBob's bed is on the right. Differences in voices are another example. SpongeBob's voice is slightly lower and Patrick's is deeper. Designs and colors are also different. For example, SpongeBob has fewer holes than in newer episodes, Mr. Krabs' eyelids are bright pink opposed to red, Squidward's complexion is more pale, his laugh is different, the comedic "splat" sound is different, and his nose does not puff in and out when he laughs. Gary's eye pupils and irises are smaller with a lower tone of voice in the "meow" (although Tom Kenny claims to use a new "meow" for each episode where Gary is shown meowing). Squidward also appears to have rows of sticks behind his house. Differences in SpongeBob's house are also present in this episode, but not in others, such as there is only one window in the front. SpongeBob's alarm clock has a different ship horn sound than his alarm clock in later episodes. The changes were made when the series officially aired. Sławni goście Herbert Khaury Ciekawostki/Błędy *Imię Stephen Hillenburg w sekcji "Napisali" w tym odcinku jest niepoprawnie napisane jako "Stephen Hilleburg". * "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight" Tiny Tima przedstawia ten odcinek. *Podczas piosenki "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight", Tiny Tim śpiewa: "Just take it from me, I'm just free as any daughter", a napisał: "Just take from me, I'm just free as any brother". *Tu po raz pierwszy pojawiają się SpongeBob, Gacuś, Patryk Rozgwiazda, Skalmar Obłynos i Pan Krab *Animacja nie jest wysoką jakością tak jak następne odcinki, błyskawiczne ruchy robione przez SpongeBoba. Kiedy podskakiwał na ścianach, dachu, i podłodze w Tłustym Krabie tylko pokazywał żółty kwadrat. Gdy anszua wpadły do Tłustego Kraba i kiedy poszedł wtedy był tylko niebieski i brązowy (przeważnie niebieski). *Skalmar, Pan Krab, Patryk, i SpongeBob mają inny głos i kolor skóry niż następne odcinki. *Pan Krab ma różowe powieki w tym odcinku. W następnych odcinkach ma czerwone *Jak SpongeBob mógł robić kraboburgery skoro Pan Krab nie dał mu formuły? *W tym odcinku, oczy Gacusia to różowe kropki, dalej miał czarne źrenice na czerwonych tęczówkach. *To pierwsze pojawienie się Anszua *Jak niby Pod Tłustym Krabem obsługiwali klientów, skoro nie mieli kucharza? Ten odcinek został wyprodukowany w 1997 a premiera była 1 Maja 1999. Transkrypcje Transkrypcja Odcinka: Potrzebna Pomoc External links SpongeBob idzie do pracy do restauracji Pod Tłustym Krabem. Kategoria:Odcinek Kategoria:Seria pierwsza